Never Forgotten
by emi-face yo
Summary: The sequel to Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten.The gang all set out to track down and kill the Akatsuki, but after two years, things start tearing them apart. Can they pull together to save the girl Sasuke loves... [NEW CHAPTERS UP SOON!]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do own Keira, and Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten.

AN: This is a SEQUEL. Please go read the first story, 'Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten'. This will unconfuse you. I think. Well, anyway, it should, so please go read it! And if you're thinking 'Woah, the first story really sucked. I'm not gonna go read the second one now, just remember that yes this sequel IS in fact better than the original! Which doesn't make all that much sense. But believe me, this one is way better.

* * *

Never Forgotten

Prolouge

xxx.

_"You came! Even though you're about to break... That's a good sign..." Her beautiful voice echoed hauntingly. She turned her head so she could glance at him. They stood back to back, neither wanting to look each other in the eyes. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the ground. She never set a finger on him, but she comforted him in an odd sort of way. Her memory never left him, and that calmed him, even when he was desperate. He was getting used to the idea of never seeing her again. It was slow, and painful, but it was happening. The heartache would always remain, but the overwhelming guilt and depression was gradually fading._

_"I can't believe how easily you slipped away... After all we went through, I still couldn't save you..." he whispered. He knew she was smiling. Not from amusement, but for how much he'd cared about her._

_"I never blamed you, not once. You came for me... That's all that matters." she said._

_"But... I let you die..." he said quietly._

_"Isn't it time you did the forgiving?" she asked, as her image wavered and disapeared._

* * *

okie dokie, first chapter resembles Final Fantasy Advent Children, but the entire story doesn't. I admit, the dialogue is from that movie. BUT ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER! So leave me reviews! 


	2. Memories and Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Never Forgotten

Chapter One: Memories and Changes...

xxx.

It was raining again. It was always raining. He couldn't stand it, it drove him crazy. Even given the chance to sleep in a real bed for a change, his weary body was becoming less and less forgiving to its brutal treatment. Debating whether or not to rise just yet, he allowed himself an experimental stretch that served only to remind him how sore and stiff and fatigued he felt. More pertinent to the moment, his head was killing him again. The cause was most likely from attempts to drink away the bitter regrets that were killing him last night. If it wasn't one thing, it was another... It was lying here in another unfamiliar room bathed in washed-out, gray light that always left him wondering just how he had ended up becoming such a mess in the first place.

He felt more drained than he had in quite some time. Arriving at whatever obscure village late last night after traveling for days and drinking until even later, it just hurt to get up today. So with a full intention to roll over and sleep off the fatigue and hangover, he cursed what woke him up in the first place. Exhausted as he was, he couldn't deny it. Smoking helped kill his appetite so he could deal without eating for longer periods, it kept him warmer in the cold nights, most of all, it kept his frayed nerves from unraveling.

He grabbed the pack off the table and lit up. He'd go back to sleep after this.

But the knock at his door said otherwise.

"Hey Uchiha! Get your lazy ass outta bed! We're moving out!" someone yelled. He sighed as he watched the smoke lazily curl toward the ceiling, adding to the gray haziness the room was already drowning in. How had everything ended up like this?

"Hn..." he threw the ragged blanket off of him and crawled out of the bed. He wrenched the door open to see Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, Ino, and Shikamaru waiting for him in the hallway. Sakura smiled nervously at him, while Naruto walked away, followed by most of the group. Sasuke slammed the door behind him as he followed them.

Two years had come and gone and the world moved along just the same. After the incident, the rest of the Konoha chuunin had vowed to help Sasuke track down the Akatsuki. They'd vanished without a trace, leaving no sign of their departure. A few months after their mysterious disappearance, Kakashi had caught wind of their location and tracked them down. He was furious and he gave them all a five-hour lecture that put Sasuke's brain in a deep sleep he'd barley woken up from two years later. If it weren't for that visit from their ever-loving sensei, the entire fraction of chuunin would have been declared missing-nins.

Naruto stopped in front of a clearing, some three hours later. Kiba collapsed face first in the mud, too exhausted to move. Hinata had to roll him over to keep him from drowning. Sakura set Akamaru down on the grass next to him. Sasuke frowned, but sat down nonetheless. The ground was wet and cold, but at least he wasn't standing anymore. The rain had soaked them all, making them agitated and depressed.

Jetta had intercepted him halfway through Airrena, saying they would be killed on the spot if they went any further. He had a feeling the Akatsuki weren't there anyway. The ended up leaving the city with no word of the Itachi's current location.

They were heading south, trying to avoid the cold weather that was slowly creeping toward them. They'd gotten word of Orochimaru's death, and they decided to investigate. In fact, they had heard Itachi had killed him personally. There was a rumor going around, everywhere they stopped to be precise, that the Akatsuki had a new member. A young girl, around the age of nineteen or twenty. Around Sasuke's age. And to add to the confusion of things, there were people actually claming Itachi was protecting her by putting himself in danger _constantly_. That wasn't something he would do. So they declaired it a lead and took off toward the Hidden Sound Village.

Through years of relentless traveling and training, they'd become extremely strong, each of them in their own ways. They had seen countless deaths, which caused a bit of tension between the group. There were things they would take to their graves, things no one would even want to know. Hinata still had her crush on Naruto, but was becoming increasingly close to Kiba. Shikamaru and Ino had developed quite a relationship too. Sakura had tried avoiding Sasuke, then when that apparently wasn't working, she decided to try and help him. He wouldn't talk to anyone, about anything. When he had an opinion on a mission, he'd let everyone know, but when a fight broke out in the group, he'd keep to himself. As a result of this, everyone had drifted away from him. Sakura had tried to stay close, but failed in the end.

Naruto had declared himself the leader, the 'Hokage' of the group as he liked to call himself. Kiba had complained, and fought long and hard for the position, but in the end, Naruto had won. They compromised to lead it together, though Kiba was often to exhausted to catch Naruto's mistakes. They rarely talked to anyone anymore, everyone trying to keep their opinions to themselves for fear of another fight.

Hinata had become more confident, or maybe it just seemed that way since the rest of the group had become quieter. Her timid actions and her quiet voice didn't seem so out of place these days. Even Ino was quieter, but she spent most of her time with Shikamaru, and he was quiet to begin with. Kiba, Lee, and Naruto were the only three that hadn't suffered a drastic change. They were still loud, and usually hyper, though Kiba was beginning to wear out. Shino was still quiet, though Hinata had finally got him to talk more often. Neji and Hinata were usually found together, reminising on their tragic past. When he wasn't with his cousin, Neji was either training or talking with Ten-ten. Chouji had finally begun to lose weight, unwillingly of course. The group's food had been cut off almost entirly, and it was a rare luxory to stuff your face anymore.

Naruto had finally begun to identify the odd feeling he got around Hinata. She always made him smile, or calmed him down. She never took sides in fights for fear of upsetting someone so no one resented her in any way. He began to like her, which gave Sakura more time to talk to Sasuke and less time spent yelling at him for corny pick up lines. Neither had admitted it to each other, and everyone doubted they would for another few years or maybe decades.

Sakura was starting to worry over Sasuke. He was becoming encreasingly thin, and on the nights she spent making sure he didn't lose it completly, she could hear him talking in his sleep. She knew he missed Keira, but that didn't stop her from trying to take her place in Sasuke's life. She silently began to resent the young girl for breaking the cold hearted Uchiha before she could. The more time Sakura spent in his company, the more she began to feel inferior to him and his former lover. She hadn't planned on hating Keira, the thought still shocked her, but she began to feel jelous. There were times she wanted to find Itachi and thank him for seperating them, though she would never admit it to even herself.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice much of anything that went on in the group these days. He'd usually walk to the side or the back to avoid being talked to. In truth, he was catching every detail, but he just refused to smile when Sakura or Ino pummled Naruto or Kiba. He didn't frown unless he was losing a fight, and he never argued with anyone. Naruto didn't seem to notice the gradual change in his friend, though. Then again, the only two who had noticed were Sakura and Hinata. They were the only two who voiced their oppinions, on anything other than fighting that is.

* * *

Ok, I tried to explain the changes as best as possible, so if you're confused, message me. DON'T EMAIL ME! I never check me emails. Next chapter is where things pick up a little. 


	3. The Loss of a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Never Forgotten

Chapter Two: The Loss of a Friend

xxx.

The rain continued to pour as they reached a cave that night. One half of the group instantly started to complain while the other half just sat down and started eating what was left of their _lunch_. Two walnuts each. Naruto began to talk about the Chinese culinary choices, wondering just how good fried dog really was. Before anyone said anything, Naruto had two walnuts crammed up both his nostrils.

"OW GODDAMIT KIBA!" Naruto yelped. Akamaru was growling feircley while Kiba rolled on the ground in tears from laughing so hard. Ino was sitting in Shikamaru's lap, giggaling away at them, while Shikamaru enjoyed the feeling of her laughter. Durinig the years they'd traveled together he'd became quite the pervert when it came to dealinig with Ino.

Hinata let out a yelp and rushed over to help Naruto, but found she couldn't _do_ anything as long as he was still slapping Kiba. She tried to get him to sit still, but he was just to agitated. Finally, she got fed up and yanked his nose over toward her, forcing his head to follow. The group fell silent as she wrenched the wallnuts out. Naruto yelped in pain.

Sakura had been sitting next to Sasuke, though she wasn't really thinking about it before, she heard him snort a little. She looked over in shock. Sasuke was smirking at the couple before him. Hinata was apologizing to Naruto, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest. He'd proceeded to beat the _shit_ out of Kiba. Sasuke made no other noise or movement, though he continued to smirk.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. He glanced at her and his smirk faltered a little.

"Hn?" he replied as usual. She smiled, a 'Hn' was better than nothing.

"You seem happy today..." she whispered. He shrugged. "Why? What happened?" she pressed.

"I did it... I mastered her bloodline trait. The one _he_ hasn't yet." Sasuke said. "We have a lead. This could really be the end. I could really kill him this time."

"Sasuke that's great!" she whispered back, though it was a little loud. No one else in the group was payinig attention anyway.

"You have no idea, _no idea,_ how much this means to me, Sakura." he mumbled.

"How much what means?" she asked, suddenly confused. She wasn't sure why he'd said that.

"You _know_ how much I loved her. I know how much you loved me. You must have been so heartbroken. Yet, you're still helping me. You still treat me the same." he mumbled, lowering his voice even more. Sakura wanted to hug him. This was the first time he opened up to her, to anyone, in a long time. She held back though.

"Sasuke... I'm your friend. I just want you to be happy." she assured him.

"You're probably wondering why, aren't you? Nevermind, I just need to know you'll be okay. I need you to tell me you understand that I'm not ready for another relationship, I might never be." he said, staring at her.

She paused, knowing he was telling her for her own good. She supposed he was trying to be nice by telling her he didn't love her. In a way, she was gratefull. But in another way, she didn't understand why he could never move on. He never changed. He couldn't forgive his brother back then, and of course he couldn't _now_. Not after this. She knew, one day Sasuke would either die fufilling his ambiton, or succed in it. He'd never give it up now. He'd never have the time to love her, nor the room in his heart. Slowly she nodded.

"I understand. We're friends. I won't let you talk me out of that. I'll never stop loving you, nor will I stop helping you either. Understand?" she asked. Sasuke gave her a funny look, and nodded slightly.

"Billboard Brow! _Help_!" Ino yelled, as she desperatley tried to pry Naruto and Kiba apart. Everyone was trying actually. They all had their hands on some part of the two boys, yanking with all their might. Sakura jumped up and ran over to Naruto. She latched her hands into Naruto's hair and pulled. Ino did the same to Kiba. Both boys screamed and let go of each other falling back on the two girls.

Naruto landed awkwardly on Sakura, while Kiba landed on Ino. Both ended up in fortunate positions, for them anyway. Sakura blushed and pushed Naruto off her, while Ino screamed and Shikamaru yanked Kiba off his girlfriend. Naruto began apologizing to Sakura while Kiba and Shikamaru got into a cussing contest.

"Naruto! I told you! Forget it!" Sakura yelled, blushing madly, trying to forget it herself. Naruto nodded in shock and turned back to the fight between the other two boys.

"You and your fucking dog have done _nothing_ but cause us problems the _entire_ time!" Shikamaru yelled, in frustration. Ten-ten stood up now.

"NO they _haven't_! Akamaru and Kiba's noses are what got us this far! What's your problem?!" she yelled.

"Shut _up_!" Kiba yelled. "If you want me to, I'll go back to Konoha. I don't care if you kill Itachi _or_ the Akatsuki!"

"Then go." Sasuke said. He'd been standing a few centemeters behind Sakura almost the entire time.

"Fine. I'm gone." he growled, as Akamaru jumped into his arms. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled furiously. "Why'd you _do_ that! We _need _Kiba! Are you an idiot?!" she screamed.

"It was obvious he wasn't going to help us anymore." Neji agreed. Hinata looked lost now. She couldn't exactly comprehend what had just happened. Sakura was at a loss for words. She turned to apologize to Sasuke, but found he was already sitting back down in his previous spot, under the same tree. Next she turned her wrath on Naruto.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_?!" she whispered in his face. He didn't answer. Sakura's guilt trip returned full force. "Sorry..." she mumbled, then went to go sit with Ino.

* * *

DRAMA! Ohhhh, the plot thickens, well dearies, Kiba is gone and I'm not sure if he's comming back or not... I think he will. Oh! I want votes on it! Lemme know what you think! 


	4. Ino's Revalation and Sasuke's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

AN - Ok! So here we go! Chapter three. This chapter has got to be my favorite. I expect many reviews for this one!

* * *

Never Forgotten

Chapter Three: Ino's Revalation and Sasuke's Unspoken Confession

xxx.

No one spoke the next day. They were in a close enough range for Neji and Hinata to activate the Byakugan and spot out the Hidden Sound Village. After a tiresome and stressful day of nothing but traveling, they decided to stop in a hotel. Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sasuke shared a room while Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, and Shino shared another. There were three reasons Sasuke got cramed in with the girls.

1) He didn't object.

2) No one else would go willingly aside from Shikamaru.

3) Not to metion the six guys in a two-bed-only room idea, not appealing to him. Not at all.

Sasuke flopped himself down on the bed, while Ino ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten quietly sat on the other bed. Slowly, all four teens looked at each other. "Oh boy..." they all thought simultaneously.

"There's... only two beds..." Hinata mumbled.

"Don't worry. There's only five of us..." Sakura said quickly.

"Correction. There's four. One of us will have to take a turn keeping guard." Ten-Ten announced.

"Sakura's right. Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke no! You can't! We need you to be completley functional tomorrow." Ten-Ten reminded him. "Which means you _will_ share a bed with someone. Preferably not Ino. Shikamaru would have a _fit_."

"But Ten-Ten..." Sakura began.

"_No buts_. I'm one of the ones that was decided to keep watch. I'll be useless tomorrow. I know I will. So I can stay up. Sakura we might need you, Sasuke we _obviously_ need you. Hinata, we need you and Neji's Byakugan. And we might need Ino too. So that leaves me, Chouji, and maybe Shino to keep guard. So Sasuke, that means you either share a bed with Hinata or Sakura..." she said calmly. The other two girls froze on the spot.

"Sakura." he mumbled instantly. Hinata nodded and sat back, sighing in relief. Ten-Ten nodded as Ino stepped out of the bathroom. She was looking strange, like she was disturbed by something. Sakura gave her a confused look. They sat in an awkward silence, until Ten-Ten left to assume her position as guard.

"Ino. What's wrong? You're acting weird." Sakura asked, standing. Ino looked over at her as Sakura sat next to her.

"I... I think..." the blonde trailed off.

"Ino what is it?" Hinata asked, sitting on the opposite side of her.

"I think... I might be... ithinkimightbepregnantmaybe!" she blurted a little to quickly. Everyone stared at the wall in blank confusion.

"A little slower?" Sakura urged, putting her arms around the other girl's shoulders as the blonde began to cry.

"I think I'm pregnant..." she gasped, in between sobs. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Ino that's great, I'm so jealous!" she yelped in joy. Hinata smiled at her. Ino didn't seem to share the other two girl's enthusiasm though.

"Shikamaru's going to _murder_ me. This can't happen _now_." Ino groaned, putting her face in her hands. Sasuke was staring at her blankly. He was, simply put, in _shock_.

"Ino that's not true! Shikamaru will be _so_ happy! He wanted two kids, remember? A boy and a girl." Hinata reminded her.

"No don't say that. I can't handle twins, I can't even handle myself!" she screached. Sasuke was beggining to regain his composure. Ino was pregnant... Was that really a shock to him?

"I suppose Shika doesn't know about this yet then?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head frantically.

"Nononononononooo! And Sakura don't you dare go telling him." she growled. Sakura nodded rather reluctantly. Ino turned to Hinata. "Same goes for you." she demanded. Hinata nodded her head. Ino glanced at Sasuke who nodded instantly. "Argh... I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired." she mumbled. With that, the blonde collapsed into the bed. Hinata sighed and adjusted her, then pulled the blanket over them and flicked their side of the room's lamp off.

Sasuke sighed and unsnapped his wrist guards, unraveling them and setting them in a neat pile on the bedside table. He kicked off his sandals and yanked off his shirt, then grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Sakura sighed and retreated into the bathroom. She was nervous, to put it lightly. The whole idea of sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke, whether he acknowledged her existance or not, gave her butterflies.

She washed her face and ran her wet fingers through her hair to make it lay flatter. She brushed her teeth, and removed her red dress, revealing skin tight black shorts and a very tight white tank top that stopped a little above her belly button. She opened the door and threw the clothes out in a pile along with everyone elses to be washed. She set her sandals by the door. Sighing to herself, she walked over to the bed, seeing that Sasuke was just putting out the half-smoked cigarette. He took one look at her and his expression changed instantly.

He scooted over to let her climb in. She was blushing as she turned off the light. The room was immediatly dreanched in darkness. She shivered slightly as Sasuke pulled the blanket up and drapped it across her hips. The room was slightly cold, but the heat eminating from the boy laying next to her was excrutatingly hot. For a full half hour, the two lay there, drowning in an awkward silence.

Sasuke was fighting an intense inner battle with himself. It went something like this,

Inner Sasuke - You know you wanna do it...

Sasuke - Shut up, right now.

Inner Sasuke - Go on! Just reach over, it's not _that _hard.

Sasuke - No!

Inner Sasuke - So you don't _love_ her. That doesn't mean you can't _use_ her. You just _know_ she's more than willing!

Sasuke - I said shut up!

Inner Sasuke - Who are you kidding? She's practically throwing herself at you!

Sasuke - SHUT UP! The last girl I decided to fuck _died_. Remember? It's bad karma.

Inner Sasuke - They all die eventually. Why not make her pittiful existance a little more enjoyable?

Sasuke - I said...

Inner Sasuke - You owe her for breaking her heart.

Sasuke - Whatever...

He was just about to roll over and face the wall when Sakura's voice broke the silence.

"Isn't this great? Ino's pregnant, and you might finally have your chance to kill Itachi! Things couldn't get any better, could they?" she said. Sasuke instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Sakura..." he contemplated on hugging her, which 'Inner Sasuke' was strongly suggesting, more like screaming, he should do, but settled for resting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's so lucky, isn't she?" Sakura continued to speak, though her voice was quiet and watery. Sasuke nodded, unsure of what to do. "Oh come on Sasuke! You can't tell me you don't want a little boy or something!" she whispered, looking up at him. He just continued to stare at her. "I do... I'd give anything..." she mumbled, before Sasuke got fed up and yanked her into a hug. She gasped sharply as he entangled his fingers in her hair.

"If I kill Itachi... If things don't change... I swear, I'll marry you Sakura..." he mumbled into her shoulder. He didn't know_ why _he said it, maybe he was just trying to shut her up?

Sakura's heart jumped up to her brain, and before she knew what she was doing, she had her fingers in Sasuke's hair and was tilting his head back. Sasuke saw this comming and slid his free hand to her waist. Before either could stop themselves, their lips had brushed each others. Sakura pulled away, fearing Sasuke's reaction but she wasn't prepared for what came next. He was pulling her closer to him, smashing their bodies together. His mouth closed on her's almost instantly. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, pleading for access, which she granted all too willingly.

Sakura was in exstasy. She couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke was kissing her. Actually kissing _her_. She couldn't wait to thank Ten-Ten.

Sasuke was in heaven. He hadn't expected this to be as enjoyable, not to mention _minty-fresh_, as it was turning out to be. His hand made it's way up her waist, and he slid his fingers under the thin white material of her shirt, tracing circles on the upper part of her stomach. He smirked as his hand found her bare chest.

He broke away from the kiss and moved on to her neck. Her grip on his hair tightened as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him easy access. He traced his tongue from her collar bone up to her earlobe, and back down again. He slipped his leg in between her thighs and pulled her closer to him. She moaned, and cleanched his shoulders, digging her fingernails into them.

Sasuke groaned in pain, as he lifted her shirt up. He began tracing his tongue all over her chest, exerting more moans from a very happy Sakura. She arched her back when he began sucking hard on her left breast, causing him to smirk. She was breathing heavily, though quietly, making sure not to wake the other two. He pulled away after a minute or two, only to have Sakura groan in protest.

"Sakura, we can't do this here. Not now..." he whispered. She wanted to scream at him, to punch him in the face, but mostly she wanted to bawl her eyes out. Which is exactly what she did.

"Yeah... I understand..." she choked, pulling her shirt down. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I didn't mean it like that..." he snapped, grabbing her wrist and crushing her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began stroking her hair while she silently cried into his shoulder.

"I love you Sasuke." she mumbled into his chest.

"Just go to sleep, Sakura..." he whispered comfortingly.

* * *

ahaha! Don't you just wanna _murder_ Sasuke!? Oh by the way, if there's an extra line dividie thing in the chapter somewhere, it was my fault, i didn't mean it to be there! So leave me reviews and tell me what you think. 


	5. Attack On The Hidden Sound Village

Chapter Four: Attack on the Hidden Sound Village

The next morning, after everyone had had a full nights sleep, or attempted to sleep in some cases, they woke early and headed out. They reached the village in a matter of an hour.

"This is _it_?" Naruto asked in dissapointment. "It's just a bunch of buildings crammed together in the tackiest way imaginable." The Hidden Sound Village really _was_ a mass amount of buildings crammed together in the tackiest way imaginable, each connected in some bizarre way. The only exception really was the gigantic tower that lay dead ahead. There was one minor detail left out of Naruto's pointlessly obvious statement. The entire _everything_ was in _flames_. Not one building was untouched by the fire.

"Neji, can you tell if anyone's here?" Sasuke asked, as he activated the Sharingan. Hinata and Neji activated the Byakugan.

"There's a group of people in there, there, and in that big tower up ahead." he pointed at three different buildings, the last being what appeared to resemble the Hokage's Tower.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Ten-ten, Lee, Shino, check the other two buildings for any Akatsuki members. Don't let yourself be seen." Sasuke instructed. "Naruto, Sakura, Neji, you're with me."

"We're not going into the tower alone! Are we?" Sakura asked in shock.

"When you guys are done, come find us." Sasuke added as an afterthought. Everyone nodded then the other group dissapeared into the first building.

"Why are we going into the tower? Who do you think's in there?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi. I can sense it." Sasuke said slowly.

"I see him! Kisame and Deidera's with him too. Along with... There's a girl. A blonde. I don't recognize her. She doesn't seem like that big of a threat. She's small." Neji assesed as they climbed the stairs carefully.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to strength." Sasuke reminded him. Right as they were about to kick in the doors, they opened. The group cautiously entered, jumping when the huge double doors slammed behind them. Itachi was sitting in a chair. A very fancy chair at that. He leaned forward, rather nochalontly, when Sasuke entered.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled furiously. He glared a hole in his older brother's head, but got distracted by the girl who stood behind him. When Neji said she was small, he was lying. True was she young, but small was a flat out lie. She was _pregnant_. That must have been why Neji said she wasn't a threat. Some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling he _knew_ her.

Before the group could even think about moving, Kisame, Deidera, and the young girl were standing in front of Itachi. Everyone paused to think while Itachi, the cold hearted mass murduring Uchiha, grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her back. She lowered her eyes to the ground in frustration. Finally, just as Kisame was about to attack, Sakura came to a conclusion.

"That's your baby!" she yelled suddenly. Kisame, who was in midair of pouncing on Naruto, fell short just a few inches and crashed to the ground. Itachi's evil glare faltered, replaced by a confused expression.

"Yes... It is, good job Sakura." the girl said, slightly smiling. Sakura froze.

'She _knows_ my name?' she thought in horror. The young blonde rose her eyes until they met with Sakura's. For an instant, the pink haired Kunoichi froze in fear, then she dropped to her knees. Sasuke sent her a curious look, but understood in seconds what had happened. It was simple, the girl possesed the Mangekyou Sharingan. Then Sasuke froze.

There was no way. She'd have to be a Uchiha... Or...

"Keira..." he whispered, taking a step forward. By now, Itachi had got fed up and walked out to join the fight. "You... But... He..." Sasuke stuttered. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ten-Ten, and Lee all sent each other confused glances. Before anyone could ask questions, Itachi was lunging at Sasuke.

Naruto preformed a few quick hand seals and twenty shadow clones appeared. What was worse though was that each and every clone was summoning a rasengan of their own. And all tweny one were aimed directly at Itachi. Sasuke, who was completley beyond furious by now, summon the chidori. In a matter of five seconds the room was in _peices_. All twenty two attacks had hit Itachi all at once. Sasuke grabbed Keira, and everyone bolted in the middle of the panic.


End file.
